Aponi Lebennon
Aponi Karida Lebennon (born Month Day, Year) is a character created and roleplayed by DomiKko on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. Her celebrity representative is Jennifer Charles. Biography Aponi was born in New York city in the late 19th century. She lived with her parents and her younger brother, Charlie, until her parents died when she was fourteen. Looking after her four-year-old brother in New York City wasn't easy, but she tried her best. Her physical form is that of a pretty, young girl, but when her parents died she voluntarily stopped aging out of respect for her parents. She raised her brother for another six years, making a living as a club singer, when her brother was killed by the mafia; they thought that a rival family was using him as a weapon. After her brother's death, she took over his gang of supernatural juvenile delinquents; she altered her physical appearance to match his and changed her name to Charlie Broke. When most of the delinquents grew up, she left to resume her career as a singer. Over the years, she was imprisoned for multiple crimes, and she developed a long list of lovers. She had a contract with a Djinn from the group her brother had belonged to who grant her life force. After some years, she realized that did not encounter the Djinn as often as she needed to, and that she would need to find another way to satisfy her need for life force. She once again became Charlie Broke and enrolled in The Academy, in hopes that she could take advantage of the students there. Appearance In her usual human form, Aponi is tall, with long black hair that extends past her shoulders. Her bangs are cut a centimeter above her angular, striking eyebrows. Her eyes are dark and piercing. Her lips are bow-shaped and cherry red. She stands tall with her head held proud, and she usually wears a smug, self-contented smile or a wicked grin that could frighten the devil She prefers to wear dark, seductive clothing, such as a simple black dress and a beret, or just a black skin-tight top and pants. She enjoys showing off her body, but she rarely feels it necessary to expose her skin. When she is using her true abilities, she sometimes is surrounded by a cloud of ash, dust, or sand, which she gathers from her surroundings. She can change her form at will, simply by re-arranging her Legion, but she cannot change the colour of her hair or eyes. Her alternate form is that of her deceased younger brother, Charlie. When copying his appearance, she looks like an eleven-year-old boy with short hair, who is always wearing a black cap and a waistcoat. He always wears a smug smile, but his eyes always seem vacant, as Aponi remembers them most strongly following his death. Personality Aponi is very cynical; she doesn't hold faith in anything and chooses to rely on herself and others around her, rather than on any God. Her cynical nature is partly because her father was treated as a "God" after he appeared before the ancestors of the Apache. She seems pessimistic, but she is actually a fun-loving optimist. She enjoys acting as a "mother figure"and tends to smother those she cares about. She seems menacing, very powerful, and she always keeps her emotions in check. She is constantly courting people despite their age, and she will hit on any man she finds attractive. Every now and again, she will drop a hint about previous escapades with other women, but she never tells the full story. Relationships Family *'Father:' Aponi's father has no name; he forgot it in his long years. He died several years ago. He was a very powerful demon that could suck the life out of an object simply by seeing it, though he did not practice his ability. *'Bella:' Aponi's mother had also forgotten her name; "Bella" was a name given to her by humans. She died around the time that her husband died. *'Charlie:' Aponi's younger brother was killed by the mafia at a young age. Friends *'Sophie Wilde: Aponi was one of the few people who knew Sophie's true identity. She signed a contract with the young half-fae so that she would become his adopted mother in return for life-force. She found it difficult to adhere to this, however.' 'Other Relationships' *'Ithica Pettineo:' Trivia Interesting facts about your character go here. Please use a bulleted list. Category:Player Characters Category:Demons Category:DomiKko's Characters